


Snapshots in Winter

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments in time, crisp winds blowing, lead to a future neither Luna nor Gabrielle could have possibly expected…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> This was writted for sweetcarolanne for the hp_yule_balls 2009 gift exchange. So it was originally posted there. Hope you enjoy if you didn't have a chance to read it there!

Snow? Why were they in the water when there was snow in the air? Gabrielle's golden locks were plastered to her head and ice was starting to crust on them. As she exited, she was so thankful to be out of the water that didn't notice Fleur giving Harry and Ron kisses. Gabrielle's gaze rested on something she was unable to give anything but her full attention.

Behind a row of students was a girl with wide and expressive eyes that matched the grey clouds above. Even when Fleur moved to the girl, hugging her tight and showering her with kisses, Gabrielle's gaze remained fixed on the other girl.

Although she would not be considered a classically pretty girl, she was still striking in many ways. Gabrielle's gaze wandered over the other girl's willowy form. She had long, wavy blonde hair but it lacked the luminescent qualities of her own. Her eyes were light, like Gabrielle's, but were so much more muted.

All too soon, Fleur was dragging her away, back towards land, but Gabrielle kept looking back over her shoulder. She was suddenly warmer as the girl… Did she have small radishes hanging from her ears? …smiled at her.

Her sister continued to fuss over her for the entire walk back to the giant carriage the Beauxbatons students had traveled to Hogwarts in and where they were living until they returned to France.

Quickly climbing the stairs, Gabrielle was soon inside and shedding her soaked clothes.

 

* * * *

 

Luna wandered away from the dock, a bemused look on her face. "Stares are weird and wondrous things," she mused in a sing-song tone as she walked. Her mutterings earned a few snickers from a group of Slytherins near by. As she passed them, one stuck his leg out sending Luna to the ground as they all guffawed.

From the position on her belly, Luna stared at the ground for a moment wondering if she had skinned her knee on the frozen ground. "That is usually funnier when you trip someone into something. There isn't enough snow for that yet," she commented placidly as a few flakes fell from the sky as if on queue.

Dusting herself off, she wandered away from the group of Slytherins still laughing at her expense. However, their laughter died when Luna wandered away completely nonplussed.

Looking up at the falling snow, she twirled as she wandered with no particular destination in mind. She soon found herself in front of the huge, ornate carriage parked by the lake.

Luna stood by the carriage for a long time before she saw a curtain move and face appeared in the window. The pretty blonde girl stared at her for a long time before letting the curtain close. A few moments later, the door to the carriage opened and the same figure emerged, wrapped in a heavy quilt.

Luna's thick mane had become matted down with flakes of snow as the other girl approached her. "Hello," she greeted Fleur's sister with a serene smile.

"'Allo?" the French girl greeted Luna. She stared down at the necklace of butterbeer caps around Luna's neck causing Luna to smile proudly.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked with evident pride. "I made it myself."

Her question was met with a blink. There was a long pause before she answered. "I… Oui. It'z very nice."

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she announced thrusting her hand out towards the other girl as her back became rigid.

Slowly, a hand extended to meet hers. Elegant fingers curled around Luna's and they shook lightly. "Gabrielle Delacour."

Luna regarded Gabrielle happily as her bright blue eyes seemed to focus on her more intently. They seemed sharper than before. Luna wondered why as her mind began to swirl with things she had read in _The Quibbler_.

 

* * * *

 

"The train ride home for Christmas was much better this year," Luna mused idly from where she stood by the dining room table with her back to Gabrielle. Looking over, Gabrielle waited a moment before Luna continued. "It was much better arriving at King's Cross without being abducted."

Gabrielle fiddled with her clothes and nodded. It never ceased to amaze her that Luna could discuss such dark things and not be bothered by them like others might be. Her friend had a unique perspective on the world, Gabrielle thought. "Thank you for getting me at King's Cross to travel with me to your parent's," Luna added, smiling over her shoulder. "The ride to Paris was blissful." Luna sighed happily. Gabrielle was happy to let the darker subject drop.

"I can not believe zhat I let you talk me into zhis," Gabrielle sighed with mostly-joking exasperation. "You remember our agreement, non?" She turned to see Luna over by the Christmas tree. Looking through the picture window behind the tree, Paris was blanketed in fresh show. Thin wisps of smoke rose from the chimneys of the rows of houses below.

"Agreement?" Luna inquired in a light and even tone with her back still turned as she fiddled with something on the table.

"You know quite well what I am talking about," Gabrielle replied with a bemused smile. She tried to sound haughty and annoyed but the mirth in her tone betrayed her true feelings. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Zhis is to go no further zhan us, oui? You remember? No showing zhese to anyone?"

"Oh. That." Luna fell silent as she continued fiddling. She turned around a moment later with a wizarding camera in her hands.

She saw Luna looking her up and down appraisingly. Gabrielle anxiously awaited Luna's appraisal. "You look beautiful," Luna sighed, awestruck. Gabrielle was well used to compliments but Luna's caught her a bit off guard. A hint of color rose to her cheeks. She looked down at her outfit and tried to see herself as Luna did. She was in a flowing white gown that swirled around her feet. It didn't cling to her like the dresses she usually wore and it conveyed an innocence not usually found in the half-Veela's usual demeanor.

Gabrielle turned to face the mirror. Large, white feathery wings gracefully extend from her back. A golden halo floated around her head, casting an ethereal glow over the hair that hung down loose and flowing over her shoulders.

"It's snowing again!" Luna exclaimed. "We should take pictures outside."

Luna was out the door before Gabrielle could respond. When she followed Luna out onto the grounds of the Delacour's hilltop estate, she had her camera ready. "You should stand in front of the window," Luna directed Gabrielle, motioning with her hand. "Make sure I can see the tree," she added.

The flashbulb went off the moment Gabrielle was in front of the window. "You were rolling your eyes," Luna commented serenely. Holding up the picture she had pulled from the camera, Gabrielle was displayed with her arms folded and a smile on her face before the smile became a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Désolé," Gabrielle chuckled. Not for the first time, she wondered how Luna had talked her into this.

After they moved back into position, the flashbulb went off repeatedly as Luna took pictures. "There really are angels, you know," Luna mused as she went about taking pictures. When Gabrielle looked at her skeptically, she continued. "Someone needed to guide Neville's hand. Your sister is safe." Luna's tone was unusually strong and resolute as she explained.

The events of the Battle of Hogwarts had left the entirety of the wizarding world with raw emotions and scars. Her sister, Fleur, and her husband, Bill, had suffered along with the rest of the Weasleys. Gabrielle had been worried for Luna when her friend disappeared from the train from Hogwarts…

For the first time in nearly a decade, the wizarding world was at peace. Hogwarts had reopened and Luna was in her last year of school. There was much to be thankful for and it was not a time to dwell on the darkness of the past. Gabrielle pushed the thoughts and memories of that time away just as she had done when Luna spoke of such things earlier.

Gabrielle couldn’t hide her skepticism at Luna’s absolute faith in things no one had ever seen and most did not believe.

“You are one,” Luna said, lowering the camera and looking at Gabrielle. Luna’s gaze remained fixed.

She watched Luna approach. Flakes clung enticingly to her long, wavy, golden mane. A smirk twisted the corner of Gabrielle’s lips. “An angel? Moi?” She repeated, chuckling softly. “Non, non.”

When Luna’s nose was mere inches from Gabrielle’s, Luna stopped and regarded her. “You are,” Luna replied softly but with unflappable resolve. “You would see it if you were me.”

Gabrielle was suddenly warm despite the falling snow. She felt the wind kick up and her hair shifted slightly. Luna smiled serenely. “That look,” Luna mused in a breathy tone. “You look like…”

“Like what?” Gabrielle asked, though her heart was beginning to beat a hint faster as she anticipated the answer. The wind carried Luna’s sweet and flowery scent and it filled Gabrielle’s senses.

“Your hair,” Luna replied, drawing closer still. She left her forming thought unspoken.

Gabrielle paused. “It iz zee wind,” she said, trying to preemptively dismiss any assumptions that her friend might make.

Luna shook her head. “It’s all right,” she assured Gabrielle softly. “I know what it means. Ginny told me about your grandmother. It doesn’t frighten me.” She paused dramatically. Gabrielle leaned forward in anticipation. “I don’t frighten easily,” Luna declared with lopsided regard.

Gabrielle couldn’t help but chuckle, perhaps a bit sardonically. “And yet you say I am an angel?” Blood rushed to Gabrielle’s ears. The feelings she had fought hard to resist over the years threatened to overwhelm her resolve.

“Your eyes get dark like that when you look at me sometimes,” Luna mused.

Gabrielle’s gaze was focused on Luna’s lips. They parted to speak again but the words faded as Gabrielle swept in to capture those lips with her own.

Luna slid her arms around Gabrielle to hold her lightly. Gabrielle threaded her hand in Luna’s hair and pressed their bodies together. When Luna’s lips parted, her tongue lightly brushed them before delving deeper.

The two girls kissed as the snow fell around and on them…

 

* * * *

 

The day was amazing. Everything was poinsettias, lace and strings of pearls. The scent of mulled cider filled the crisp December air. The valleys of the Col de Tende in the French Alps spread out below the elegant resort and its peaks surrounded the gorgeous villa.

A dusting of snow covered the grounds around the pavilion where tables and decorations were set up for the wedding. Magical sconces under the pavilion were filled with brilliant flames to keep back the chill so it was comfortable for everyone in their airy dresses and light suits. The Delacours had spared no expense for their youngest daughter and their soon-to-be-daughter in law. They had contracted for exclusive use, assuring the two families and their guests would have the entirety of the resort to themselves.

Gabrielle was waiting for Luna at the end of the aisle. An array of familiar faces smiled at Luna as she took slow, measured steps with her father at her side. Everyone around her looked so happy. Couples clasped hands with each other and their young children, sharing their happiness as they watched Luna walking in step with the music.

Fleur stood at her sister's side while Ginny waited at the side of the aisle to stand for Luna. Ginny took a moment to smile and wave at James as the toddler waved exuberantly from the front row where he sat with his father before turning her attention back to the brides and the ceremony.

The maids of honor were dressed in form-fitting, strapless gowns of red satin. Fastened around their waists were corsets of shimmering white with a pearlescent sheen. Ginny and Fleur carried bouquets of white poinsettias.

Luna turned to look at her father. The only person in the wedding dressed in gold, he looked as bright as the sun in his flowing robes. She reached up and cupped his weathered cheek before he gave her a kiss atop her head. Smiling at Gabrielle, Xenophilius Lovegood placed Luna's hand on hers before taking his seat. The warm, dry hand closing around hers heartened Luna she had stepped up onto the dais and turned to meet Gabrielle’s gaze.

Gabrielle's dress was corseted like Fleur's and Ginny's but the dress flourished out at the hips with layer upon layer of lace beneath. Her full breasts swelled to the top of the dress but were covered enough to not push past enticing. She wore a white veil kept in place by a gold tiara. Luna's dress was identical. Though, around her neck hung a necklace of a butterbeer cap; the cap from the first butterbeer she'd ever shared with Gabrielle the year of the Triwizard Tournament.

Luna reached up, her hands steady as a stone, and pulled back Gabrielle's veil. The action was met with a brilliant smile that made Luna's knees weak. Gabrielle, her hands trembling slightly, pulled back Luna's veil a moment later.

The eyes of those watching got glassy as poems were read, vows were spoken and the Ministry official gave Luna and Gabrielle permission to kiss their bride. A thunderous cheer came from the small crowd of guests as Gabrielle and Luna walked back down the isle together.

Wine, champagne, fine food and wonderful music filled the reception room as couples danced and whirled about. Laughter was mixed with toasts and the clanging of metal on crystal. Luna lost count of how many times she and Gabrielle kissed that day by the time the first hour passed.

The newlyweds tossed their garters but kept their bouquets. With waves, smiles, hugs and kisses on cheeks, Luna and Gabrielle left their guests to continue the festivities without them and retired to the honeymoon suite.

As Gabrielle opened the door, the sweet smell of pine from the crackling fire burning to warm the room filled Luna's senses. Looking at her wife, she could see that Gabrielle’s eyes were dark and her hair was mussed in a way that betrayed her desires more than any one who didn't share her ancestry. "Tired of waiting?" Luna teased lightly. "Patience is a virtue?" she ventured.

With strength belying her form, Gabrielle scooped Luna off the floor and into her arms. Her wife carried Luna across the threshold. Laying her gently on the bed, Gabrielle drew her wand from her stocking, using it to shut the door with it and invoke the wards to ensure their privacy.

The laughter, the talking and other sounds of merriment from the party below ceased instantly. The crackling of the fire was the only sound they could hear besides the rustling of their dresses against each other's.

Luna felt the gentle crush of Gabrielle's body as she lay atop her. Gently, she reached up and began to remove the combs and pins holding the veil and tiara in place. "Shhhh," Luna cooed softly, soothing her lover whose breathing had become quick and shallow as her dark gaze remained fixed on Luna.

When Gabrielle's veil was off, Luna set it aside and began removing her own. Luna had barely managed to set it down when Gabrielle's lips claimed her own. Gabrielle teased her lips as she sucked lightly. Luna's hands wandered Gabrielle's sides and stroked her teasingly through the dress and corset.

"I have a surprise for you," Luna murmured softly into the kiss. Reaching for Gabrielle's wand, she took it lightly between her fingers. Touching the tip to the top of her own dress, it opened like a flower and peeled away leaving nothing but her corset wrapping her torso. Her breasts were free and the air and excitement hardened her nipples and drew them taut as Gabrielle stared down at her.

"Zhis iz why you brought zhe dresses to Madame Malkin last week?" Gabrielle purred huskily as her mouth wandered Luna's neck since she had been denied her lips.

Luna nodded as her breath hitched. "You kept mentioning how much you loved how the corsets looked on us," Luna explained. "I didn't want them to have to come off." Luna rubbed her feet together to shed her shoes. They fell to the floor with a clack before she ran her stocking feet down Gabrielle's legs until her shoes joined Luna's on the floor.

Lightly touching the wand to her skirt, it peeled away from Luna leaving her in her stockings, lacy white panties and corset. Her pale skin was flushed as Gabrielle took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked. Gabrielle's lips popped as she pulled away to move to the other breast.

"I am overdressed now," Gabrielle mused as she looked up at Luna with a lustfully dark gaze. Luna nodded in agreement. She lightly touched the tip of the wand to the pieces of Gabrielle's dress. The pieces fell away until they were both left in just their corsets and panties.

Luna was glad the charm was a simple one because as she peeled Gabrielle's dress away, Gabrielle's hand wandered down between her thighs, rubbing the silky fabric and the flesh beneath, slowly and firmly.

"You are ready for me, chere," Gabrielle sighed blissfully. Luna nodded, spreading her legs and squirming from the attention. Gabrielle withdrew for a moment and plucked an elegant, antique wooden case from the floor as Luna set her wand down.

Opening it, she withdrew a slim phallus with thin, black leather straps. Stepping into it, Gabrielle tightened the buckles until they were snug and the phallus bobbed in front of her. Placing her hands on Luna's hips, Gabrielle slid her panties off.

"You still have your knickers on," Luna commented, her tone breathy despite its evenness. Gabrielle grinned at her. Picking up her wand, she handed it to Luna who quickly cast a Vanishing Charm on them a moment before they appeared neatly folded on the floor. Last task completed. Luna set Gabrielle's wand reverently on the nightstand.

Flipping the covers back, they climbed in and Gabrielle covered Luna's body with her own. Bringing her lips to Luna's, Gabrielle kissed her gently. Her tongue traced over Luna's lips.

Luna's heart beat quicker as she felt Gabrielle reach between them and take the phallus in her hand and lightly rub it against her. She could feel her arousal coating the cool shaft. "Do not be scared," Gabrielle whispered adoringly against her lips, the vibration making Luna shiver. "Zhis will be nice and I will be gentle."

"Does your grandmother still wish to have the sheet?" Luna asked, parting her legs a little further.

Gabrielle chuckled. "Oui."

"That seems like such a strange tradition," Luna mused softly before gasping as Gabrielle pushed into her tight sex. Her moan was smothered as Gabrielle kissed her again.

The feel of their lips meshing and their tongues tangling distracted Luna from the slight pain as Gabrielle pushed a little deeper. Her soft moan left her lips parted perfectly for Gabrielle to capture and suck enticingly, one after the other.

Luna's hands wandered Gabrielle's back as she gasped into the penetrating kiss. The position of her body prevented the phallus from moving any deeper within her. Her eyelashes fluttered as Gabrielle continued to distract and soothe her with kisses.

Moans escaped from her in a staccato fashion, her hands wandering to Gabrielle's breasts as Gabrielle moved in and out in shallow thrusts. Each thrust pushed against Luna's innocence and she ached for Gabrielle to claim her virginity, anxious to feel what it would like with her deeper.

Trying to relax, Luna lightly toyed with the soft breasts in her hands. She ran her thumbs over Gabrielle's hard nipples causing her to purred softly against Luna's lips.

Her lips were becoming puffy and sensitive even as the press of Gabrielle's lips became gentler. Luna could feel her arousal staining her own thighs as Gabrielle continued to push and she could feel her body starting to yield.

Closing her eyes, Luna reached down to thread her fingers into the laces of the corset at the small of Gabrielle's back. Clawing her fingers, Luna pulled Gabrielle closer before crying out weakly. Her eyes squeezed tighter as she felt the phallus surge into her.

Luna gasped and whimpered as Gabrielle held still to allow her to adjust. She could feel herself clenching down on the phallus as she tried to adjust to it. Slowly, Gabrielle began to move again.

"Does zhat feel good?" Gabrielle asked, her lips brushing Luna's for a moment before she moved down to kiss her neck. Gabrielle's weight rested almost completely on Luna as she worked her hips to drive the phallus in and out.

What had started a hurt soon became blissful pleasure. Luna opened her eyes to watch as Gabrielle made love to her. Her breathing was quick and ragged while she felt her tummy fluttering. Her soft moans grew in crescendo until she cried out loudly.

Arching off the bed, she feebly rolled her hips to ride out her climax before collapsing. Gabrielle lay atop her for a few moments after slowing then stilling the movement of the phallus.

"I am glad zhat we waited," Gabrielle said breathily. "At least for zhis part." She was part-Veela after all. Nothing could persuade her to deny her appetites completely. Not that Luna objected, of course.

Luna nodded, gulping in air. "Your grandmother will not hang that on the house as is tradition, right?" She smiled at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle chuckled, having come to greatly appreciate Luna's sense of humor. "You know better zhan zhat. She just wants it for herself. Wit beyond measure, non?" she asked adoringly.

Luna just continued to smile. Slowly, Gabrielle withdrew the phallus and rolled onto the bed, the hunger in her gaze not abating. Luna rolled onto her side, her hand sliding up to cup Gabrielle's cheek. Adoringly, she ran her thumb along her perfect cheekbone.

"I love you Mrs. Lovegood Delacour."

Luna's hand moved down Gabrielle's body. Gently, she unfastened the straps, removing the harness from Gabrielle's body and setting it aside. Her fingers slid down until they brushed against Gabrielle's soaked sex, the contact making them both to groan wantonly. Easing two fingers into Gabrielle, Luna teased her with slow and shallow movement.

"I love you too Mrs. Delacour Lovegood."

Luna kissed her wife lovingly. The night was just beginning for the newlyweds…


End file.
